Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Rider Arya Svit-kona
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! James has never noticed Lily. Until she stands up and sings in front of the class. What will happen when they have several misunderstandings? Continuation of Behind These Hazel Eyes by Mousekateer, starting from Ch 1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heyy, I'm continueing , Behind These Hazel Eyes, for Mousekateer. Hope you all like what she's done with the story so far! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… JKR owns the characters and Mousekateer owns any characters you don't recognise. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

James Potter was sitting in the Hogwarts Choir classroom with his girlfriend Tanya. He waited for the teacher, Professor Millintine, to call the class to order.

"Good afternoon class." he said.

"Good afternoon Professor Millintine." the class choursed.

"Ah, yes. Who's on warmups today? Jasmine."

A girl with long, silky, black hair and almond shaped brown eyes looked up."Do re mi."

"Do do do do do re mi mi mi mi mi fa so so so so so la ti ti ti ti ti ti do. Do do do do do ti la la la la la so fa fa fa fa fa mi re re re re re re do."

"Another please." Professor Millintine said.

"MNMs." Jasmine said.

"Momma made me mash my MNMs. I cried. Momma made me mash my MNMs. I cried. Momma made me mash my MNMs. I cried." The class sang.

"One more."

"Bumble bee."

The class began to sing,"I caught me a baby bumble bee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I caught me a baby bumble bee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me. Ow. He stung me. I'm mushin up my baby bumble bee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me. I'm mushin up my baby bumble bee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me? Ewww. It's yucky. I'm lickin up my baby bumble bee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I'm lickin up my baby bumble bee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me? Oh. I don't feel so good."

"Good. Does anyone want to sing a solo?"

A short, light skinned girl, with long, wavy, firey red hair, and emerald green eyes that James had never noticed before raised her hand.

"Ah. Miss Evans."

She stood up and sang,"There is mystery and magic in the simplest kinds of things. In the colors of the rainbow, in the song the robin sings. There are friends to be remembered, there are friends we've yet to meet. In the dreams that children dream. The world's a place of peace."

Everyone clapped, including James.

"Anyone else?" the teacher asked.

James raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter?"

James stood and sang,"When I started down the street last Sunday, feelin mighty low and kinda mean. Suddenly, a voice said go forth neighbor, spread the picture on a wider screen. And the voice said neighbor there's a million reasons, why we should be glad in all four seasons. Hit the road neighbor leave your worries and strife. Spread the religion of the rythm of life."

People clapped, and James bowed.

"Alright Mr.Potter. Please sit down."

James sat.

"Now. Please take out Waterfalls." Professor Millintine said, sitting down at the piano.

"Don't go chasing waterfalls, please stick to the rivers and the lakes that your use to. I know that your gonna have it your way or nothing at all. I think your moving too fast."

As the class finished the song, the bell rang. Evans, Jasmine, and another girl, this one with the longest, blondest, hair James had ever seen, stood and left the class together, laughing and talking. They didn't notice the paper Evans dropped.

James walked over and picked it up. He opened it and saw a song.

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright._

_When I see you smiling, I go, oh, oh, oh._

_I would never want to miss this._

_Cause in my heart, I know what this is._

_Hey now, hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of._

_Hey now, hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of._

_I've got, somewhere I belong,_

_I've got, somebody to love._

_This is what dreams are made of._

_By, Lily Evans._

_This is the best song I've ever read._ James thought. He grabbed his bag, folded the paper back up and raced after the three girls.

"HEY! EVANS!" he shouted. The one with flaming red hair turned.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You dropped this." James said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Evans said, looking grateful.

"It's really good."

"You read it?" Evans asked, her eyes hardening.

"I...well..I...er..." James stuttered.

Lily turned and walked away with her friends, leaving James to stutter to himself.

Lily Evans and her two best friends, Jasmine Kishi and Amada Porter, walked back to the Gryfinndor Common Room.

"I can't believe he read it! I've never even met him!" Lily ranted.

"Calm down, chica!" Jasmine said.

"I don't even know him, though! He read it without my permisson!" Lily shouted.

"Dude. Chill out." Amanda said.

"I refuse to chill out!" Lily shouted.

"Fine. Will you chillax?" Amanada asked.

"No." Lily said.

When they got back to the Gryfinndor Tower, they went to Lily's Head room. It was blue and purple. Her dresser, bedframe, desk, and desk chair were a light colored wood.

"I have to do homework, but I'll meet you later." Lily said. Her friends nodded and left.

Lily finished a Transfiguration report, and went into the common room to talk to her friends.

"I still can't believe he read it." Lily said. Now, instead of being mad, she was embarassed.

"Once again, CHILL OUT!" Amanda said.

"Fine."

Lily watched in disgust as James and Tanya made out on one of the couches.

"That is just sick." Lily said.

"Please. You know you wish that was you instead of Tanya." Jasmine said.

"Do not!" Lily shouted.

"Do so." Amanda and Jasmine said in unison.

"I'll kill you." Lily said.

"You'll have to catch us first!" Amanda said, jumping up. Lily chased her around the common room. James watched with interest.

"Stop stalking us, Potter!" Jasmine shouted. Everyone looked over at James. He turned red and went back to Tanya.

"High-five!" Lily said.

"We rock." Amanda said, breathless.

"You know we do." Jasmine agreed, high-fiving Lily.

The next day, Amanda and Jasmine waited for Lily. When she finally came out, they were almost late for breakfast. They had to run, but they made it. They sat down and began to eat. Just as they started, the Mauraders walked in. They spotted the girls and walked over.

"Ladies." Sirius said, sitting down.

Amanda mumbled somthing that sounded like, 'Go jump off a cliff. I'll even come watch.'

James plopped himself down next to Lily. She turned away from him. Remus sat on the other side of her, and next to Jasmine.

"Hi." he said.

Jasmine looked up, surprised. She was very shy.

"Hey." she said quietly.

Lily watched them.

"What do you have next?" Remus asked Jasmine.

"Potions." Jasmine said, making a face.

"Me too." Remus said.

"Cool."

Lily turned her attention to Sirius and Amanda.

Sirius was racing through his food, while Amanda watched in disgust.

"What?" Sirius asked, his mouth full of food.

"Your disgusting." Amanda said.

Sirius swallowed his food.

"I bet you can't beat me in a food race." he said.

"Can so." Amanda said. She never turned down a challange. Lily measured their food with her wand. When they were even, the race began.

"DONE!" Amanda shouted.

"No fair!! You cheated!" Sirius cried.

"How?" Amanda asked.

Sirius opened his mouth, then closed it. Amanda smiled. Victory was hers.

The bell rang, and the girls got up to go to potions.

**A/N Hope you all liked that! I'll post the next chapter soon! –Arya-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they got to potions, Lily sighed. They had potions with the Slytherins. Joy. Lily sat through an hour and a half of,"Hey, Mudblood! Hey Mudblood! Mublood! Muuuuuuuuudblooooooood!"

The rest of the day was pretty bad too. The only good thing was that she had choir at the end of the day. She raced there from Muggle Studies with Jasmine and Amanda.

When Professor Millintine called the class to order, he turned to Jasmine."Warm-up?"

"Erm..The big black bug."

"The big black bug bit the big black bear and the big black bear bled black blood. Ew. The big black bug bit the big black bear and the big black bear bled black blood. Ew. The big black bug bit the big black bear, and the big black bear bled black blood. Ew."

"Another please, Miss Kishie."

"I Wander."

"I wa-a-ander throu-ough the-e lo-o-ovly wo-ods, I wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ander though the woods. I wa-a-ander throu-ough the-e lo-o-ovly wo-ods, I wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ander though the woods."

"One more please."

"Mice."

"Many mumbling mice, are making midnight music in the moonlight, Mighty nice. Many mumbling mice, are making midnight music in the moonlight, mighty nice. Many mumbling mice, are making midnight music in the moonlight, mighty nice."

"Thank you. Please take out Cheek to Cheek."

"Heaven, I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek. When we're out together, dancing cheek to cheek.

Heaven, I'm in heaven. And the cares that hung around my through the week. Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak. When were out together dancing cheek to cheek.

Oh I love to climb a mountain. And to reach the highest peak. But it doesn't thrill me half as much, as dancing cheek to cheek.

Oh I love to go out fishin. In a river or a creek. But I don't enjoy it half as much, as dancing cheek to cheek."

"Very good!" Professor Millintine said."Now take out Heart and Soul."

"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you.

Hear and soul, the way a fool would do. Madly.

Because you held me tight,

And gave a wink in the night.

Heart and soul, I begged to be adorded.

Lost control, and tumbled overboard. Glady.

That magic night we met.

Out in the moonmist.

Oh but your eyes were thrilling, much too thrilling.

Never before were mine so strangly gleaming.

But now I see,

What just one look can do,

Look at me,

It's got me loving you, Madly.

That little wink you stole,

Held all my heart and so-o-oul."

"Thank you. We are done for the day. I'll see you all tomorrow." the professor dismissed the class.

Lily, Jasmine, and Amanda walked slowly back to the Gryfinndor Tower. When they reached it, they had to seperate and do homework. Lily in her room, Amanda in the common room, and Jasmine in the dorm.

Lily didn't finish her homework until well after 10:30. She was tired when she finished, so she crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

_Lily was standing in a room she had never seen before. It looked like a baby's room. She was also holding a little boy with bright green eyes, and messy black hair. Lily smiled. She could tell this way her baby._

_"Playing with Harry again?" a deep voice asked._

_Lily laughed guiltily."Yes."_

_"Honestly, you play with him so much, I think you depriving him of sleep." the voice teased._

_"Hush." Lily said, putting the baby, Harry, in his crib. Lily turned to see her husband._

Lily blinked. It was still pitch black outside. Who had the man been? Lily was dying to know. She tried to fall back asleep. Eventually she did, but the dream didn't come back to her.

When Lily woke the next morning, James and Amanda were knocking on her door.

"What?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Can we get ready in here. We miss getting ready with you." Jasmine said.

"Fine." they came in. They all changed into their school uniforms. Then they went into Lily's bathroom and did their hair and make-up. Lily put her hair up in a pony-tail. Jasmine left her's down, and Amanda just put her's in a headband.

When they left for breakfast, James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting the common room, bent over a piece of parchment. Amanda gave them a look before following Jasmine and Lily to the Great Hall.

The girls were half-way through their breakfast when Sirius, Remus, and James walked in. James sat down next to Lily again.

"Do you need something? Honestly, won't Tanya be looking for you?" Lily snapped.

"Sorry." James said reproachfully.

"Just leave." Lily hissed angrily. People were beginning to stare.

James got up. Sirius and Remus followed him to the other end of the table.

"Good ridence." Amanda said.

They finished their breakfast and headed off to Transfiguration. When they got there, McGonnagal began with a very boring lecture.

Lily, _Jasmine, _**Amanda, **James, _Remus_, **Sirius)**

This is the most boring thing I have ever listened to.

_Deffinatly._

**For sure.**

Lily Evans? Insulting a teacher. I cannot believe it.

Potter! Stop reading our notes!

You can't make me.

Wanna bet?

_Please don't, Prongs._

**Yeah...Last time you made a bet with a girl, it didn't turn out too well...**

Fine. I'll back off this time.

_That's right. Back it up, boy._

**GIRL POWER!!**

_I'm officially freaked._

**Me three.**

Don't you mean me too?

**Nope. Me three.**

Okay. I am going to admit something, but you CAN'T make fun of me.

_Oooh! Do tell._

**Spit it out.**

JITHGIHEM

_NO WAY! You have NEVER thought that before._

Well I do now.

**What happened to our Lily? What have you done with her?!?!?**

I locked her up and threw away the key. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!cough cough, sputter sputter I'm gonna go get a cough drop now.

I'm confused. What is JITHGIHEM?

_Yeah...Not following._

**Me either.**

Sorry. That's classified information.

_Yeah, we can't tell you._

**Please? Pweety pweety pwease?**

**No. Sorry.**

I am so glad I have good friends.

MCGONNAGALS COMING THIS WAY!!!

------

Everyone stashed their papers away. A few minutes later, the bell rang. They dashed out of class, not wanting to give McGonnagal a chance to talk to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lily and Amanda went to Ancient Runes with Sirius and James, while Jasmine and Remus went to Divination.

Lily and Amanda pulled out their papers. Sirius and James saw what they were doing and did the same.

Lily, **Amanda,** James,**Sirius.)**

**Okay, we should really be paying attention, but I got to tell you this, Lils!**

What?

**Well...I think that Jas... JTTRICSAF!!!!!**

NO! JASMINE!! COME BACK! DON'T GO TO THE DARKSIDE!!

Why not? We have cookies.

Potter. You just ruined my moment.

Did I? You'll get over it.

**Yeah. You'll get over it Evans.**

**Black...What the hell are you doing, reading our notes?**

**Well, you see how this works. You two have enchanted paper. We have enchanted paper. Naturally, we can all talk.**

She's not an idiot, Black.

Really?

POTTER! Insult her one more time, and I swear, by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a month.

-gulp- ooooh. So scared of little miss Lily Evans.

I would be if I were you.

Well I'm not.

**Yeah, he's not.**

**Black! What are you? A parrot?**

**Maybe...**

Your such a dork.

**I know. **

He takes pleasure in it.

Really? I hadn't noticed(note the sarcasm.)

**Alright. If I don't stop reading Black's remarks, my brain is going to melt.**

Mine'll turn to popcorn...

_-Everyone stares at her strangely.-_

WHAT?

Popcorn? That's the best that you could come up with, Evans? Popcorn?

Shut up.

**Yeah, shut up.**

**Look who's the parrot now.**

**Shut up, or I'll hex you into oblivion.**

**Yes ma'am.**

I can't take this anymore!!!

**Lils? Don't leave me here with them!!**

**LILY!!!**

**NOOOO!!!!**

_-Lily looked at Amanda and laughed. She refused to pull her paper back out.-_

Good. Now that Miss Goody Two Shoes is gone, we can really talk.

**Excuse me? What makes you think I will stay and talk to you.**

Nothing really...except it's interesting.

**Lay it on me.**

I like Lily. I'm dating Tanya. Lily hates me. Do you see my problem?

**Yeah. Tanya is a slutty bitch. No wonder you have a problem.**

Not that! I mean I like Lily, and she hates me.

**Oh, right...Sorry, your on your own.**

HEY!! COME BACK HERE!! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!

**Nice one, Prongs.**

Shut up.

**I'm still here...**

Really?

**I'm talking to you aren't I?**

Yeah...

**Now, about this problem...Your going to have to ask Jas. I am not good at playing match maker. That is Jasmine's job.**

Okay...OH! I have her in my next class!

**Oh, god. What have I done?**

Made me very happy.

**Punish me now! Please, I beg of you!**

I still think that JITHGIHEM.

HAVE YOU BEEN READING IT THE ENTIRE TIME??

No...

Oh...GOOD!!

Whatever..

**Okay. You and Jasmine have officially joined the dark side.**

Yay? No wait... I DON'T WANT TO BE ON _THAT _DARK SIDE!!!

**Would you look at the time? There's the bell, gotta go.**

See ya.

Later.

**Alligator.**

----------------------

Everyone looked strangely at Sirius.

"Stuff it." he told them.

Lily laughed. She followed Amanda to lunch. They ate their food and raced back to Lily's room. Jasmine was waiting for them.

"Hey." Lily greeted.

"What's up?" Jasmine asked.

"Only the fact that Amanda told me that you think that Remus is cute, sweet, and funny.**(JTTRICSAF)**"

"AMANDA!!"

Amanda looked guilty.

"Sorry." Lily apologized.

"Well...I guess we're even. You think that James Potter is the hottest guy you have ever met."**(JITHGIHEM)**

"Doesn't mean I like him." Lily grumbled.

"Does so."

"Does not.

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does SO!" Jasmine cried.

"Does so NOT!" Lily finished.

"Are you finished arguing?" a voice asked. Lily groaned. She knew that voice. It had to be----

James Potter was standing in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" Lily asked.

"Nope. Just standing in my common room. I'm sorry, I mean _our_ commom room."

"How you became Head Boy, I'll never know. Although, I can understand how you've never noticed me before. You've never cared about Head's duties." Lily said.

James opened his mouth, then closed it. Lily walked over and slammed the door shut in his face. She heard him wince in pain.

"Your welcome!" she shouted.

Lily, Amanda, and Jasmine erupted into giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Lily woke early. She got up, dressed, and put on her school uniform. Then she went and sat in her common room. She took her purple journal with her.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've haven't written in a while...The past week has been...eventful. Potter, who has never noticed me before, is now bugging the hell out of me. Thankfully, he hasn't done something like ask me out._

_He's cute and all, but he's not my type. You know? He's stuck up, arrogant, and a prat. He's also an airhead. I mean, who plays pranks on people for no reason. Okay, so most of the Slytherins deserved it, but still. The poor little first years didn't. _

_It's kind of early. I wonder if Amanda and Jasmine are up...They'd be in here looking for me if they were. I hope James doesn't get up any time soon. I kind of like the quiet. I haven't heard from my parents in a while...I wonder if they're okay._

_OH SHIT! Potter is up. Gotta go._

_-Lily_

"Good morning, Evans."

"Potter."

"What's that?" James asked, pointing to the book.

"Nothing."

"Is it a Diary?"

"No." Lily said.

"Is there anything about me in there?" James asked reaching for it.

"NO!" Lily shrieked, grabbed the book and running to her room.

James sighed and left the common room. Another day of school.

-----------

Lily sat in her room, angry.

_What the hell does he think he's doing? He has NO right to read my diary. None at all. He's such a stuck up, concieted, arrogant, air-headed prat._

_You like him though._

_What am I saying? No I don't._

_Yes I do._

_NO!_

_Yes... His hair is awesome, his smile is adorable, and he likes me._

_No, I don't like him. I can't. He'll just break my heart. I know it._

_No he won't. Just trust him._

_I can't._

_You can. You just don't want to._

_Fine. I DON'T WANT TO!_

_Fine. I'll leave you in denial. For now._

_Good. Leave. I hope you never come back._

_I'll be back...eventually._

A knock on her door pulled Lily from her thoughts.

"Come in!" she called. Jasmine and Amanda entered her room.

"Yeah?" Lily asked.

"Are you coming down to breakfast or what?" Amanda asked.

Lily looked at her watch."Oh, crap! Let's go."

They ran down to the Great Hall and ate quickly.

The bell rang, and they raced off to Potions.

When they got there, Lily sat down next to Amanda, while Jasmine went over and sat next to Remus.

"Aw. They look so cute together." Amanda said.

"I know." Lily agreed.

"You know who would look even cuter together?"

"Who?"

"You and James." Amanda said.

"NO WAY!" Lily shouted.

"Oh come on. You know you would."

"I don't care if we would or not, it's not going to happen." Lily said.

"You'd still look cute together."

"Can we get off this subject?"

"Fine." Amanda said.

Professor Slughorn called the class to order. He said that they would be working on Wisher's Potion. If you drank some, and wished, your wish would come true.

Lily and Amanda worked together, while Jasmine worked with Remus.

When the bell rang for lunch, the three girls walked up together. They looked out a window and saw snow.

"Christmas is coming!" Lily said, twirling in circles.

"Guess who I'm going with to Hogsmede this weekend?" Jasmine asked.

"Hmmm...Remus?" Lily teased.

"Yes! He asked me during potions. I could tell he was nervous though..." Jasmine said.

"Of course he was nervous. Any guy who asks you out will be nervous." Amanda said.

"Shut up."

"No thanks." Lily said."I wish I had a date to Hogsmede..."

"You would if you'd say yes to me." James said, coming up behind them.

"Not you again. Besides, don't you have a girlfriend?" Lily asked.

"Not anymore..." James said."She broke up with me."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"She doesn't like the fact that I hang out with Lily and chase after her..." James said.

"Who would?" Amanda asked. James shrugged.

"Come on Lily. Go to Hogsmede with me." he pestered.

Lily thought about it.

"Okay." she said finally, surprising even herself.

"YES!" James shouted. He ran off to find Sirius and Remus.

"I shouldn't have said yes." Lily groaned.

"Yes you should! And you did! Finally!" Amanda shouted. She started towards the Great Hall again, Lily and Jasmine following.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, I'm soo glad that that the ppl reviewed! Here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the characters you don't recognise…**

**Chapter 5**

Two days later, it was time for the trip to Hogsmede. Lily got up, and put on a purple long sleeve dress that went down to her knees, black leggings, and black flats. She went to the Gryfinndor Tower and ran up the stairs to Amanda and Jasmine's dorm.

Amanda was sitting on her bed, wearing a turquiose long sleeve shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Jasmine came out of the bathroom in a towel, yanking a comb through her hair.

"Ugh! You'll never guess who asked me out?" Amanda asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sirius Black. And Hunter Grengiz." Amanda said. She smiled as she said Hunter's name. She had had a crush on him since third year.

"Aww. Who did you accept?" Lily asked, knowing the answer before even asking.

"Surprisingly, Black." Amanda said. Lily gaped. Amanda had rejected the boy of her dreams?

"What about Hunter?" Lily cried.

"Well...Black asked first, and he was being really sweet. He gave me flowers and then asked." Amanda said, staring dreamily off into space.

"What has the world come to?" Lily asked.

-------

"EVANS SAID YES?" Sirius shouted.

James nodded.

"Tanya is going to be jealous." Sirius said.

"Really? I hadn't realized that." James said sarcastically.

"Guess who Moony is going with? Jasmine!"

"What? And you're going with Amanda, Padfoot."

"Yes. I'm going with Jasmine." Remus said, not looking up from his book.

James rolled his eyes.

"Let's go. I wanna hang with Evans." James said.

"Here's a tip. Don't call her Evans to her face." Remus said, finally putting his book down. The boys went downstairs to the common room.

--------

"Hell has officially freezed over." Lily declared.

"Really?" Jasmine asked, amused.

Lily nodded."One wrong move from Potter, and I'm thawing it out and dropping him in."

"Oooh. He must be so scared." Amanda teased.

"Shut up." Lily said.

"Well, we'd better go." Jasmine said. She was now wearing very tight, black shorts, that went down to her knees, and a black longsleeve shirt with black convers.

Amanda bounced to the door. Jasmine followed willingly. Lily didn't exactly want to go downstairs, but she went anyway.

When they reached the common room, they found the boys waiting for them. Surprisingly, James actually looked good. He saw Lily and smiled. He stood up, and took her hand. She turned slightly red from the stares they got.

Remus took Jasmine's hand. She wouldn't lift her head.

Amanda was giggling at something Sirius had said. The six Gryfinndor's headed down to the Great Hall, where they waited with the rest of the students to go to Hogsmede. Finally they were outside and on their way to the village.

"Where are we going first?" Lily asked. James shrugged. Lily rolled her eyes. Amanda saw this and quickly suggested Honey Dukes.

"Okay." Jasmine agreed. They both knew that Lily was a candy addict.

Lily's face lit up. She nodded.

James had to stifle a laugh when he saw her eyes brighten, like a child on Christmas.

When they reached the candy shop, Lily and Jasmine bounced in. Amanda followed, also bouncing, but more slowly.

James looked at Sirius, who shrugged and followed the girls into the shop.

Lily bought a box of chocolate frogs, a bag of hard candy, and a bag of sour gummies.

Amanda, bought as much chocolate as she could cary, and Jasmine went for what everyone called the 'healthy candy.'

When everyone was done, they all went to the Three Broomsticks.

They ordered lunch and butterbeers. Lily, Jasmine, and Amanda, didn't eat much. James, Sirius, and Remus didn't understand why, but chose to ignore it, and pig out on their own food.

Lily pulled out two chocolate frogs. She popped one into her mouth and offered the other to James. He accepted it.

"Thanks." he said.

"Your welcome."

-------

Lily sat on her bed with Jasmine and Amanda.

"So...what happened when we left?" Jasmine asked Lily.

"Nothing."

"_Lily._" Amanda said.

"Okay... We might have kissed once or twice..."

"WHAT?" Amanda and Jasmine shouted. Lily blushed.

"Well...If it makes you feel better, Remus kissed me." Jasmine said.

"What about you and Sirius, Amanda?" Lily asked.

"Wouldn't let him..." Amanda mumbled.

There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Lily called.

"It's James."

"Whatever!" Lily shouted. The door opened, and James walked in.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come play truth or dare?" James asked.

"Sure." Lily said, standing up on her bed, walking to the edge, and jumping off. She slipped on the polished floor, but James caught her.

"Thanks." Lily said, turning red.

Jasmine and Amanda got up and folloed them from the room. They sat down in the common room, where Remus and Sirius were already sitting.

"Hey." Jasmine greeted, plopping herself down next to Remus.

James sat down, and started the game.

"Alright...Padfoot, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sirius said with a gleam in his eye.

"Hmm...I dare you to...kiss Amanda!"

Amanda's mouth fell open. She quickly closed it as Sirius came over. He kissed her, and sat back down.

"Okay. Jas? Truth or dare?"

"Er...Truth?"

Amanda pouted before saying,"Who did you have a crush on first year?"

"...Reprive?"

"Sorry. We're not playing that version."

"Fine. Johnny Hughes." Jasmine said, turning red.

"HIM? THAT DORK?" Sirius shouted.

"Stuff it before I pound your face in." Amanda threatened.

Sirius shut his mouth.

"Lily? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to sneak into Andrew Yang's dorm, and steal his broom." Jasmine said. Lily gasped.

"No way!"

"I dared you." Jasmine said, smilining.

"Fine!" Lily said. She jumped up and ran from the room. Twenty minutes later, she was back, with the brand new Cleansweep in her hands.

"Awesome!" James said, reaching for the broom.

"Sorry. I'm not giving this to you." Lily said.

"Aww." James said.

Suddenly, McGonnagal walked in the room.

"Miss Evans. I'll take that. Detention. Tomorrow night, in my office."

As soon as she left, tears poured from Lily's eyes.

"I am so sorry Lils!" Jasmine said. Lily shook her head, before running into her room and slamming the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

James got up and walked over to Lily's door.

"Lily? Open up, please?" he asked. The door opened long enough for him to get in, then slammed shut immediatly after he entered.

"Lily?" James asked. Her head lifted from underneath her blankets. James walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Please leave me alone." Lily said.

"Lily, what's wrong? It's just a detention."

"Just...just a..._JUST a detention?_" Lily asked. James jumped at the venom in her voice.

"Well...haven't you ever had a detention before?" James asked.

"No...Of course I've never had a detention! I'm a straight A student with a clean re-"

Lily was cut off as James leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart, she smiled softly.

"I guess it's alright..." Lily said. She got up and they went back to the group.

"I'll be right back..." James said, dashing out the door.

He came back minutes later, panting, but smiling.

"Okay, I have detention with you tomorrow night, Lils."

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Hey. Don't I get a 'Thanks James?'"

"No."

"Gee, thanks." James said, sitting down beside her and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Amanda and Jasmine exchanged surprised glances when she didn't shove him away.

-----------

For the next few days, James, Sirius, and Remus hung around the girls. They surprised the school by allowing them to stick around. The entire school was whispering about them. Lily, Jasmine, and Amanda were just not the kind of girls who would befriend the Mauraders. But then again, Lily, Amanda, and Jasmine weren't exactly acting like themselves lately.

At Potions one morning, James and Lily paired up. Jasmine and Remus had been working together for a few weeks. Sirius and Amanda had began to work together after a while, which forced James and Lily to partner. Not that either minded...

"Hey Lils? Do you er...Do you want to come to the Christmas Ball with me?" James asked her that day.

Lily's head jerked up. She had been finishing up the potion, for the bell was going to ring any minute.

"Me...ball...you?"

"Yes." James said.

Lily blushed a deep crimson and became very uncomfortable.

"I..er...I...can't." she said.

"Why?"

"I already promised...Zach Heffernan. From Ravenclaw?" Lily said softly, obviously regretting this.

"Oh." James said. He was angry and upset. The bell rang and he dashed out the door, leaving Lily to pour the potion into a beaker and cork it for Professor Slughorn.

He ran straight to Divination, which he had with only Sirius. Amanda, Lily, Jasmine, and Remus had all given up on it. Very unfortunatly, James and Sirius had actually passed their tests last year.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" Sirius asked, in the middle of class.

"I asked Lily to the dance, and she said no because she already has a date." James said glumly.

"Who?"

"Zach Heffernan."

"That prat? Him? From Ravenclaw?"

James nodded, and Sirius burst out laughing.

"What does she see in him?" he asked, inbetween laughs.

"No idea."

------

At lunch, Lily marched over to James, an angry look on her face.

"Zach is in the Hospital Wing. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Surprisingly, no." James said.

Lily stared at him.

"Honest! I didn't do it!" James said, holding up his hands. Lily glared, before walking back to Amanda and Jasmine.

"Girls."

Sirius nodded."Girls are bloody complicated!"

Remus, who had been watching Jasmine, jerked his head up.

"Huh? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." James said.

"Well, except for the fact that Lily was accusing James of putting her date in the hospital wing." Sirius said.

"Stuff it, Padfoot." James said, stuffing two rolls in his mouth.

"Ey ha ast vy nce!" Sirius said, through his mouthful of food. **(Here, I'll translate, because Remus and James understand him. He said,"Hey that wasn't very nice!")**

-----

Three days before the Christmas Ball, there was a Hogsmede trip. Everyone was getting dresses or dress robes. Lily came up to James, while he was leaving Zonko's.

"James...I...Do you still want to go with me to the dance?" Lily asked.

James was completly taken aback.

"Of course. But what about _Zach_?"

"I caught him snogging Hallie Martin in a closet the other day."

"Oh. I'm sorry." James said, pulling her into a tight hug. Lily was surprised, but wrapped her arms around him, loving the safe feeling she got whenever he touched her.

"So...have you already gotten your dress?" he asked her.

Lily nodded.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course not." Lily said,"It has to be a surprise."

"Of course..." James mumbled.

"Well, I'll see you later." Lily said, standing up straight and giving James a kiss on the cheek, before running back to Jasmine and Amanda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James touched his cheek where Lily had kissed him as he watched her practically run back to her friends. When she reached them, they burst into laughter, and the three walked away.

"Oi! Prongise! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sirius shouted, snapping his fingers in front of James' eyes.

"Huh?" James asked, shaking his head slightly, to clear his thoughts.

"Stop watching Evans like she's a godess. Because she deffinatly is not...Come to think of it she's not as pretty either." Sirius said. James whipped out his wand.

"Take that back." he snarled.

"I was joking Prongs. Sheesh. Calm down, mate."

James stowed his wand. He, Remus, and Sirius made their way to the Three Broomsticks. They saw Lily, Amanda, and Jasmine sitting at a table with three boys. James sighed.

"Prongsie, mate, she's not yours. She can go on a date with any boy she pleases. For now..." Sirius grinned.

"Sirius has a point. But I'm not sure I like that 'for now.'" Remus said warily.

"I know, but I just wish she would accept me more often." James said, sighing again.

-----

Lily got up to get more drinks, and Zach Heffernan walked up to her.

"Why do I hear you're going with James Potter to the Christmas Dance? Your suppose to be going with me." Zach said.

"For your information, I dumped you when I found you snogging Hallie Martin in the closet. Remember? Or is your brain to small?" Lily asked acidly.

"Your coming with me." Zach said, grabbing her wrist.

"Try not." Lily said, wretching her arm from his grip.

"Potter's the one who put me in the hospital wing."

"He said he didn't do it, and I trust him. He usually owns up to his pranks."

"_Truthio Revlia!_" Lily whispered. It hit Zach.

"Now, tell me the truth. Who hexed you and put you in the Hospital Wing?" Lily asked.

"Matt Groning." Zach answered instantly.

"I see. Well, that's all I need." Lily said, saying the counter-spell.

Before he could collect what happened, Lily stalked back to her friends and their dates, Frank Longbottom, Mark Anthony, and Taylor Corner.

"Hey Lils." Mark said as she sat back down.

"Hi."

"What happened over there?"

Lily grumbled before answering."I was suppose to go the Christmas Ball with that prat, but then I caugh him making out with Hallie Martin in a closet on the fifth floor. So I dumped him, but he's bugging me to go with him. Again."

"Well, maybe you'd like to go with me?" Mark asked, flashing Lily a brilliant smile.

"I can't. I'm going with James." Lily replied before taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Potter? James Potter? I thought you hated him. You've always told me what a prat he was." Mark said in astonishment.

"Yes, well...That was before I actually got to know him." Lily said, taking another swig of butterbeer.

Mark stared at her in disbelief.

Lily's watch started beeping.

"Would you look at the time? Gotta go." Lily said, jumping up. Amanda and Jasmine followed suit. They rushed out the door and hid in the ally way. As soon as the boys were gone, they went back inside and plopped down and the Marauder's table.

Remus looked up in surprise.

"Hello. To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" Sirius asked.

"Those boys were boring. And a bit pratty. Mark wasn't too nice about James when I told him that I was going with James to the ball." Lily said.

"I see. So you've come crawling back to us?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Lily said, kicking Sirius out of his seat so she could sit next to James. Sirius picked himself up off the floor and took Lily's seat, inbetween Amanda and Jasmine. Jasmine was sitting extremly close to Remus. James casually threw his arm over Lily's shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes, but flushed. Amanda sent her a knowing glance, which was returned with a death glare. The door opened, and Frank, Mark, and Taylor came back in, with three other girls.

"Those prats! They had other dates after us!" Amanda cried.

"How rude. At least we'd spend all day with the same girl, even if the next day we had a different one..." Sirius said. Amanda glared at him, so he grabbed her hand. She rolled her eyes at this, but didn't pull her hand away.

James checked his watch."We have to go. There are some things we need to pick up before we go back up to school."

"Okay." Lily said. James, Sirius, and Remus got up. James kissed Lily on the cheek. Her friends were shocked when she did nothing but blush. As the door to the pub swung shut, Amanda turned to her friend.

"Lily, you have changed. But...in a good way."

"Gee, thanks." Lily said sarcastically.

"No, seriously. You've changed in a good way." Jasmine said, agreeing with Amanda.

"Let's get back to school. I have homework." Lily said.

"Term just started!" Amanda and Jasmine cried in unison. Lily chose to ignore them. They all went up to Lily's Head Room. When they got there, they saw Melody, the ghost of a fifteen year old girl, floating around Lily's room.

"Hey Melody. Something up?" Lily asked. She and Melody had become best friends from the moment they met, two years ago. People often laughed at Lily for being best friends with a ghost, but Lily ignored them. Melody had been there for Lily when no one else was. Amanda, Jasmine, and Lily had been in a huge fight, and Lily had come across the ghost girl.

"Yes, actually there is." Melody said with an accent. She only spoken spanish when she came here, and when she had learned English, she spoke with an accent.

"What?"

"Vell, you see...That Potter boy..." Melody started.

"What about James?" Lily asked, her eyes hardening.

"Vell, I saw 'im vith zree ozer boys, and zey vere teasing some 'irst years." Melody said.

"He's going to pay." Lily said, storming out of the room.

"He'll die." Amanda predicted.

"How do you know?" Jasmine asked.

"No one can survive the wrath of Lily Evans." Amanda said, shaking her head sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted, when she got down to the Entrance Hall.

"You shouted?" James asked, appearing at her shoulder.

"Why have you been teasing first years?" Lily asked through clenched teeth.

"Who...who...uh, who told you that?" James stuttured.

"Melody."

"Who?"

"My ghost friend."

"Ah. Yes, well, you see...The thing is."

"The thing is, your a prat and I never should have agreed to go to the dance with you!" Lily shouted. People were begginning to gather around.

"Who have you been teasing first years with? Black, no doubt. I highly doubt Remus was involved in this." Lily shouted.

James hung his head in shame."Justin Aberson and Tyler Muttson."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she turned and left without so much as an,"I hate you," or a "Show's over people!"

Something was wrong. This was not the Lily Evans everyone knew. She usually blew up a lot worse than that.

-----

When James tried to talk to Lily later, she refused to open her door. Two days later, in Charms, he kept throwing her notes, but she wouldn't return them.

James resorted to pulling out his enchanted paper. Sirius did the same. Along with Remus, Amanda, and Jasmine.

(Lily, _Jasmine, _**Amanda, **James, _Remus, _**Sirius**)

Why won't she talk to me?

_Uh...she's mad?_

Thank you Dr. Obvious.

_Gee. You'd think you'd be nicer to your only hope._

Who said your my only hope?

**Well, there's me too. But I'm not gonna help. Jasmine is willing to. She's your only hope.**

**They've got you there, Prongs.**

Gee. Thanks for your support Padfoot.

**You're welcome!**

_Er...Padfoot, I think he was being sarcastic._

**Really?**

Yes.

**Oh... Thanks a lot Moony. You ruined my moment.**

_What's up with the nicknames? Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs?_

That's another story for another day. Another day a long, long time from this one.

**Great. Please tell us?**

**Well, you see. We could tell you, but then we'd have to kill you.**

Yeah.

_I'm cool with that. But then you'll never get Lily._

Why is everyone talking about me?

LILY!

Potter.

Please don't be mad.

Too late. I already am.

_Well...This doesn't seem to be going too well...We'll just...leave._

FREEZE MOONY!

You too Jas.

_Darn. And I thought we'd get away with it._

Now, why won't you forgive me?

Because your a prat.

**Oh yes. That really simplifys things.**

Is that Sirius? Being...Sarcastic?

**Yes. Just because my name is Sirius, doesn't mean I have to be.**

_Right..._

I'm just gonna...you know...leave.

Don't you dare!

Okay, okay. I'll stay.

Why are you mad?

Honestly? I have no idea.

Great. That really clears things up.

I'm sorry. I'm being honest.

UGH! Thank goodness this is the last day of term. I'm dying for break. Tonight is the dance.

Yup.

_Are you still going with James?_

Yes.

Really?

Yes.

Seriously?

Yes.

Really tru-

**SHE SAID YES ALREADY!**

Sorry...

Well...we'd better go. You know. Charms to work on. This is the last class of the day...

_Yeah. We also need to get ready for the dance._

Who are you going with?

_Remus._

**Sirius.**

Ah. Obvious.

Yeah...Well, bye.

See ya.

_Peace out._

**Later.**

They put their papers away, and started working on their Charms. None of them got homework for the break. Professor Flitwick was nice that way.

"We're just gonna...You know. Go get ready now." Jasmine said after class.

"We've got four hours until the dance!" James exclaimed.

"Do you want us to look good?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." Sirius said immediatly.

"Then we have to start getting ready NOW." Lily said. With that, they turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The girls each took a shower in Lily's awesomeness bathroom. Then they did their hair and make-up.

Lily curled her hair, and put on a headband, the same color as her dress. She put on clear lipgloss, light white eye-shadow, and a light pink blush.

Jasmine pulled some of her hair into a little pony-tail, and left the rest of it down. She wore tan eye-shadow, a light pink lipgloss, and no blush.

Amanda tied her hair up into a pretty bun on the top of her head. She put on eyeliner, a tanish-pinkish eyeshadow, light blush, and red lipgloss.

Lily performed a charm on them, so their make-up wouldn't wear off.

Then they slipped into their dresses.

It was time for the dance.

-----

James, Remus, and Sirius waited downstairs for their dates. James and Remus were wearing black robes. Sirius' robes were midnight blue, almost black, but not quite.

They heard footsteps.

"James?" they heard Lily call.

"We're here." he said.

Three girls came down the stairs. One at a time.

The first was dressed in a snow white dress, that was flowy, and went down to the ground. It had thin straps, leaving her shoulders practically bare.

The second wore a chocolate brown dress that was slim and went down to the floor also. This dress was v-neck.

The third girl wore a silky, blood red dress. This too reached the floor, and had straps as thin as bracelets.

Lily, Jasmine, Amanda. **(Yes. In that order. That is the order of whose wearing what.)**

"You look...wow." James said. Lily walked over to him.

"Shut up and let's go." she whispered in his ear.

James nodded and took her hand. Sirius and Remus came back to their senses and did the same for Amanda and Jasmine.

They led the girls down to the Great Hall. When Lily saw it, she gasped. It looked like a winter wonderland. **(Does anyone have Christmas Tiny Town? If you do, imagine it something a bit like that.)**

"It's beautiful." Jasmine whispered.

"I know." Lily whispered back.

"Come on." James said, pulling Lily inside. People were already in, and more were coming.

As they waited, the teachers were walking around, getting everything in it's final place.

The music started, and the lights dimmed.

James led Lily out to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making you dance." he whispered.

Lily giggled. Then she looked up at him,"Usually it's the girls making the boys dance..."

"Well, I'm not going to make you sit around all night. What kind of date would that be?"

"I don't know." Lily said. The song ended, and Everytime We Touch **(CASCADA RULES!) **came on.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch, in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

James pulled Lily closer to him.

"I'm glad you said you'd come with me." he whispered.

"Me too."

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want to this to last._

_Need you by my side._

"Lily...I was wondering...Do you er...want to come visit me over Christmas Break?" James asked.

"I'd love to! Mind you, I'll have to go home first..." Lily said.

"Yeah, okay. I can come get you if you want."

"That sounds like fun." Lily smiled.

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

James leaned down and kissed her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course." she whispered. She kissed him.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the dance came to an end, Dumbledore stepped up.

"Thank you all for coming. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Have a wonderful holiday!"

Students began to file out of the Great Hall, and towards their houses. Lily and James walked to their common room, hand in hand.

"See you in the morning." Lily said, going to her room.

"Night Lils." James said, heading towards his room.

------------

The next day, Lily woke early, and dressed in a powder blue long sleeve shirt, and light blue jeans. She took her trunk and her wand and went out into the common room. Surprisingly, James was awake.

"Morning." he said.

"Good morning." Lily greeted, putting her trunk down next to the door.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not bad. You?" Lily asked.

"I had a bit of trouble sleeping. I kept waking up." James said.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Eh, I'm fine." James said.

There was a knock on the common room door.

"It's open!" Lily called.

Jasmine, Amanda, Sirius, and Remus stepped in.

"Morning!" Jasmine said brightly.

"Hey." Lily said.

"So James. What are we doing when we get home?" Sirius asked.

"We're going to have to hang with Lucy for a while."

"Who's Lucy, and what the heck is Sirius talking about?" Amanda asked. Sirius had invited her to visit over the holidays.

"Lucy is my dog, and Sirius lives with me."

"Oh."

"What are you doing over the holidays Lily?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, obviously I have to go home and see the she-devil." Lily said.

"Who?" Sirius questioned.

"Petunia." Amanda said, while Lily made a gagging noise.

James and Sirius laughed.

"She's horrible! We stayed at Lily's one summer and all she did was glare and call us freaks." Jasmine said.

"She's pretty evil." Amanda agreed.

"If you ever come round, stay out of her way." Lily warned.

"If she says anything, I'll hex her for you." Sirius offered.

Lily laughed at the thought.

"Well, we'd better get down to the Great Hall." Remus said.

"Yeah." Lily said, getting up from her chair. They grabbed their trunks and stepped out the door, and down to the Great Hall.

----------

As the group walked down to the train station, they talked eagerly about their holiday plans.

"I'm going to visit James." Lily said.

"Amanda is coming too." Sirius said.

"Awesome."

"Remus and I are going to hang out in Diagon Alley for a week. We're going to rent rooms in the Leaky Couldron." Jasmine said.

"Can you believe today is Christmas?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, wow. I totally forgot! Happy Christmas everyone!" Lily shouted.

"Lils. Shut up." James teased.

"Oh come on. Let me be spirtity." Lily said.

"Spirity?" Sirius asked.

"Stuff it." Amanda warned.

"Or what?"

"Or this." Amanda said, waving her wand. Sirius fell face first into the snow. Everyone laughed. Sirius picked himself up, grumbling.

"Better not mess with her anymore, Padfoot." James said.

"Oh, shut up." Sirius said.

"You're just mad cause you got tricked by a girl." Lily said. Remus and Jasmine were still laughing softly.

They came to the train station, and stepped onto the train, looking for a compartment. They found an empty one, and stepped inside.

James plopped down next to the window, Lily beside him. Sirius and Amanda sat across from them, while Jasmine and Remus curled up next to eachother by the compartment door.

On the way home, Lily fell asleep, her head resting on James' shoulder. He had an arm around her, and smiled softly. He had a wonderful girlfriend in his arms, and she was coming to visit him over the holidays. How much better could Christmas get?

-----

The train pulled into King's Cross. Lily woke with a start, and shook her head to clear it.

"We're here." James said, standing up and stretching.

"Did I sleep the entire way?" Lily asked. James nodded.

"Wow." she said, as Sirius, Amanda, Remus, and Jasmine filed out of the compartment, with their trunks.

"Come on." James said, grabbing her hand, and kissing her on the cheek. They stepped through the barrier and looked around. Lily's parents were no where in sight.

"We'll take you home." James said. Lily followed him and Sirius to a car. They drove her halfyway home, before coming to a rope and several muggle police.

"I'm sorry. You people aren't aloud past this rope." one of the policemen said.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"There's a fire, and everyone's been evacuated."

"Oh."

"That's okay, Lils. You'll just have to stay with us." James said.

Lily shrugged."Okay."

James turned the car around, and they drove towards his house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As the car pulled up into the driveway, Lily gasped. She had never seen a house like this before. It was huge and old fashioned. It was made of a dark wood. The windows were stained glass, though no doubt you could see _out_ of them. There was at least four stories, and an attic.

"Oh my wow." Lily said.

"What? Never seen a house before?" Sirius asked.

"Not like this!" Lily said.

"Well, now you have." James said.

"Oh my gosh." Lily whispered.

"Calm down. You're fine." Sirius teased.

"Shut up." Lily said.

Lily grabbed her trunk and followed the boys into the house. The front door led into an amazing living room. Everything was tan. The carpet, the furniture, the curtains. There was a huge stone fireplace, and a huge flat screen TV.

"What do you need a TV for?" Lily asked.

James shrugged,"It's cool."

"Okay then."

"Come on. I'll show you the guest room." James said. He led Lily up two flights of stairs and down three hallways.

"Here you go." he said, opening the door.

The carpet, the couch, the chair, the bedspread, the blankets, and the pillows were all white. There was a light wooden desk with a matching chair.

"Wow." Lily said.

"And my room is just across the hall." James said, pointing at a red door.

"You mean _our_ room." Sirius said, coming up behind them.

"Yeah. Our room. Here, come see it." James said. He opened the door. The room was _huge_. It took up half of the third floor.

"Well, my parents made it bigger when Padfoot moved in." James said.

Lily nodded, not taking in what he was saying.

"You're not use to big things are you?" James asked with a laugh.

"No, not really. My parents aren't exactly rich." Lily said.

"Well, you'd better get use to it." James said.

"Okay." Lily said, she crossed the hall back to her room, and began to unpack her things into the dresser.

"We'll be in the kitchen!" James called.

"Kay!" Lily shouted, putting her shirts away.

An owl flew in the window. Lily opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_We were watching the muggle news earlier and they said there was a fire at your house._

_Are you okay? Send word back with Jazz._

_-Sage_

Lily scribbled a reply on the back of the letter, saying that she was fine and at James' house. She tied it back onto the black owl and told her to take it back to Sage. The owl hooted and flew out the window. Lily finished unpacking and went downstairs.

She found the boys in the kitchen, eating.

"Hey." she said.

"Lily, come here. I want you to meet my parents." James said, grabbing her arm.

"Erm...Okay..." Lily said, following James into a room that was dark.

"Mum? Dad? I have someone for you to meet." James said. Two figures got up and walked over to them.

"This is Lily Evans." James said.

"Lily! How nice to meet you!" a female voice said. Someone switched the lights on, and Lily could see the room better. It had two desks, a couch, and many bookcases. On the desks, were open rolls of parchment and quills.

James' mother had long brown hair, and blue eyes. Lily shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter."

"Please, call me Menolly. And this is Eligon." Menolly said, motioning to James' father. He looked exactly like James.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said, smiling and shaking Eligon's hand.

"You too. Now, James, we must get back to work." Eligon said.

James and Lily left the room.

"How do you have parents with names like Menolly and Eligon and come out with James?" Lily whispered.

"I have no idea, just be glad that's what they named me."

"I wouldn't care what your name was." Lily said, kissing him.

"Come on, we'd better get to bed." James said. Lily followed him upstairs, and went into her room. She slid under the covers and fell asleep.

------

The next morning, Lily woke to voices outside her door.

"So, do you like her or not?" she heard Sirius ask.

"Why would I? She's slutty and not a very good kisser. She's got an awful temper too." James replied.

Were they talking about her?

"It took you forever to notice her, and now you're telling me you don't like her?"

"Yes."

They _were _talking about her.

"She has an awful voice too. It sounds like two lions fighting over a scrap of meat!" James said.

Tears formed in Lily's eyes. She waved her wand, everything flying back into her trunk. She dressed quickly, and stormed out of her room, her trunk following in the air.

"Lily? What's wrong?" James asked, following her down the stairs.

"Leave me alone." she hissed.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I told you! _Leave me ALONE_!" Lily shouted, sending a spell at him. He flew backwards, hitting the wall. Lily ran from the house. She stuck out her wand arm. There was a loud bang, and The Knight Bus was in front of her. She climbed on before the conductor could say anything.

"Where to?" he asked.

"1089 Mahvien Drive." Lily said, practically yelling, Jasmine's adress.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So this chapter was written by me, I hope you all like it and everything Thanks to XxllovemyfrerardxX for putting this story on her faves I would have PM you but u don't have that on ur account so thanks! ...R/R**

**Chapter 12**

The conductor looked at her funny but didn't object. He took her trunk and set it down by the second to last bed, where Lily plopped down on her stomach. She felt something hard she looked down and saw she was three inches above the bed.

"What the…," she muttered. Pulling herself onto her hands, still in midair, she put her right hand just below her pillow. It felt silky, slippery material, like a…. She gripped it in her hand and pulled it off. She screamed at the sight of Sirius Black laying there with his goofy smile. Falling off the bed she screamed.

"Sirius Orrin Black!"

"Lillian Marie Evans! See I can use full names too!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Going to Jasmine's," Lily said quietly.

"Wh-you didn't hear me and James talking did you?" Sirius asked looking guilty

"Noo-maybe-yes," Lily said looking equally guilty.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that James doesn't like me and I sing horribly," Lily said not looking him in the eye.

"Shit," Sirius muttered. "Lily, we were talking about Tanya. You know James's ex. She has the voice of a dying cat, and she's a total slut."

"Really?" Lily asked looking at him, her arms holding on to her arms.

"Oh course," Sirius said putting an arm around her. "You're like a little sister I never had, Lil; I would never let anyone say that about you."

"Not even James?"

"No, and don't you ever think differently."

"Thanks," Lily said smiling at him. "So what are you really doing here?"

"I was going to visit Jasmine and I brought the Invisibility Cloak with me just incase I ran into some of my family."

"What's wrong with your family?"

"Ever heard of thou Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," Sirius asked in a mock middle age voice.

"Well, yeah, that's your family and everything but I've never really looked into it er anything," Lily said confused.

"Let's just say that me and family never agreed on the whole pureblood thing," Sirius said shrugging.

"What happened?" Lily asked sensing there was more to the story than he was telling her.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away, two summers ago, and boom got disinherited, literally blasted of the family tree by dear old mum. Been living with James ever since," said Sirius somewhat sadly.

"I'm sorry," Lily said looking guilty.

"Don't be," Sirius said shrugging it off. "It's no big deal. We never saw eye to eye, wizard to wizard, pureblood to pureblood."

"I know the feeling," Lily said, see Sirius's bewildered expression added, "my sister, she's a muggle, we haven't gotten along since I got my letter. My family never really approved of anything I've ever done as a witch, expecting me to go into something with the muggle world. And you know what happened between me and Snape in fifth year. He was like my family and well it's not important anymore. He's not who he was."

"Understood," Sirius said speaking from personal experience. He and his brother used to be best friends and hadn't gotten along since he was sorted into Gryffindor. Infact, his whole family was a Slytherin except for Andromeda so it was a shocker to everyone. He was surprised he didn't get disinherited right then and there when he first got sorted into his house.

"You still going to Amanda's?" Lily asked after awhile, getting back up on the bed sitting next to him.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a smile. "You still going to Jasmine's?"

"I don't think so," Lily said with a sly smile.

"Ohhhh! Bad girl, bad girl wha'cha gonna do? Wha'cha gonna do when they come for you?" Sirius said/rapped. **(was that even invented yet?) **

"Shut it!" Lily said giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Miss," the conductor said coming over to them.

"Yes?" Lily said politely.

"Your copy of the Prophet?"

"Oh thank you." Lily said taking the paper, and handing him a knut. She opened it up to the front page to see a house on fire and the dark mark. Lily dropped the paper. It was her house.

**A/N sorry for the cliffy but that's where decided to end. Now, I have a question for you all: Would you like me to add songs in here? Like a musicalish type deal or keep it the way it's going? Let me know! R/R –Arya- **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N sorry for the wait guys (girls)… I've been soo busy with school, I've had to do a ton of projects, and I just finished exams and I didn't know where to pick up anything, and worrying about my folks and what bloody high school I'm going to… Enough of my problems… on with the story! R/R**

**Chapter 13**

Lily couldn't believe it, her house, her parents, everything gone. Well, she had her sister, who had been out of the house at the time, but it was most likely she would be disinherited. So she had no one. Her grandparents were dead, no aunts or uncles, no cousins, no living relatives. She was truly on her own now. Now what? What about Christmas, Easter, her Birthday, her graduation, what would happen when she got engaged? Or who was going to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day?

She just stared out in front of her, eyes glistening. She didn't notice Sirius pick up the paper, or wrap his arms around her in a brotherly hug. She wrapped her arms around the one across her chest without thinking, just mourning.

"Ah, Lil," Sirius whispered in her ear, rocking her back and forth as the tears started pouring. "I'm sorry, I wish it had been my parents, the world would have been better off."

Lily laughed softly, even when she was grieving, Sirius could still make her laugh. She didn't know how long she sat there, Sirius comforting her, rocking her back and forth like that and the truth was she really didn't care. She felt like she could tell Sirius anything which was surprising because she had never talked to him other than yelling insults or telling him off for something. Lily felt really close to Sirius but it was different than what she had with James. With James she wanted love, kissing, laughing at the stupidest things but with Sirius it was goof-off, laugh at each others mistakes, and constantly picking at each other like, like a brother and sister would. That's what she had with Sirius, a brother and sister relationship.

Eventually, Sirius broke the silence that had elapsed between them.

"Maybe," he started quite seriously (no pun intended) an unusual charoristic of him. "We should head back to James's place. It'll be safer for you from what I've read in the Prophet."

"You, Sirius Black, actually read something besides a muggle magazine?" Lily said in sarcastic surprise.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief I do read," Sirius said bored almost. Lily laughed at him. Sirius could do that to a person without trying. He smiled back at her kissing her head. "There's the Lily I know."

Sirius and Lily talked for awhile doing this and that, with Lily eventually falling asleep. There were a bunch of people on the Knight Bus do to the Holidays and the fact that both of them were going back to where they originally started it took longer than they had expected. Around five in the afternoon that day, Sirius and Lily got off the Knight Bus leaving a very mad conductor behind them.

Lily still half asleep ended up tripping over her own feet and falling on her butt. Laughing Sirius helped her up though ended falling down too as Lily pulled him down. Finally, after many mishaps and due to the driveway being very long, they got back to the front door.

Lily looked at Sirius and he gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't realize how much she was dreading this until she was literally on his doorstep. She took a deep breath as Sirius opened the door.

The house-mansion-looked the same as it had when they had lefted on this time there was a pacing James Potter waiting for them.

**A/N Did I mention I love writing author's notes?? They are really fun to write and it has absolutely nothing to do with the story! How cool is that? Well, anyway…. I hope you liked it and REVIEW! -Arya- **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm back, again! School is stressful and boring as usual, though that's nothing new. Here's chapter 14. Enjoy! R/R!**

**Chapter 14 **

Lily looked at James guiltily. She still wasn't completely due to her parents' deaths and the fight her and James had had earlier. Well, more like her storming out without a good explanation. _Now or never _Lily thought to herself.

"James," Lily said hesitantly walking over to him. He held up a hand for her to stop. Lily was startled, James had never ever done that to her before. He must have been pretty pissed off at her.

"I don't wanna hear it," he said quietly.

Lily stared at him in disbelief, tears brimming in her eyes. He must have been off his rocker right now.

"I came back to apoligize!" she cried at him.

"Well, apoligy not excepted," he yelled back.

"I haven't even said I was sorry yet!"

"Yeah-well, you don't have to cause I can tell you're not!"

"I can't believe you," Lily whispered quietly.

"Yeah, well we can't all be little Miss Perfect Evans and her perfect life now can we!" James shot at her.

"My life is not perfect and neither am I," Lily said back at him feriously. "And if you think I am then maybe we shouldn't go out anymore, because there are a lot of things that you don't know about me and you know what?" She yelled walking over to him pointing her finger at him. "There are a lot of things that you'll never find out," she said quietly. She grabbed her trunk and ran upstairs, tears running down her face. James cringed at the sound of the door slamming behind Lily.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sirius yelled at James.

"Oh, don't get me started on you! I saw you two coming off the Knight Bus and the way you were laughing and everything."

"James, I can't believe you would think that I would stoop that low!" Sirius bellowed at him. He lowered his voice, "She lost her parents, James, I was just cheering her up. Didn't you read the Prophet this morning?"

"No," James said looking guilty.

Sirius sighed, putting a hand on James's shoulder.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," he suggested quietly.

"Ah…," James stuttered.

Just then, the front door flew open and in ran Amanda screaming at the top of her voice, "I'M HERE!!!!"

James and Sirius gave her a weird look that said 'what the hell?"

"What?" Amanda complained, frowning.

"Bad day," Sirius muttered to her giving her a peck on the cheek. He quietly told her everything that happened. Amanda's eyes widened, and she nodded slowly.

"I'll go talk to her," she said quietly after Sirius had finished.

"Two flights up, three hallways," James said quietly.

Amanda nodded and headed up the stairs. She followed James's instructions. She looked up at the door. She took a deep breath, and knocked on it softly.

"G-go away," a weak voice called from behind the door.

"Lily? Babe, it's me Amanda," she called softly. "Can I come i-"

Amanda was cut off midsentence as Lily opened the door and gave her a huge bear hug. Amanda was slightly startled but hugged her back as Lily cried on her shoulder. She slowly lead Lily back into the room closing the door behind her manually. Sure, she could have done it by hand, but some things you just had to do the muggle way. She slowly led Lily over to the bed, sitting both of them down on it. Amanda rubbed Lily's back and whispered comforting words to her.

She looked around the room, and noticed everything was white. Odd really but who was to question the wonderful colorwheel of the Potters? They really did have good tastes but white truly was an odd color to keep clean at any given time. Well, I guess the house elves really must enjoy a challenge.

Finally, Lily calmed down enough to get out a complete sentence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, hicoping.

"Don't you remember?" Amanda asked. Lily shook her head; she smiled at her. "Sirius invited me to stay for a while during Christmas vacation."

"Oh yeah."

"Sirius told me what happened earlier. I wanted to hear your side of the story though."

So, Lily told her what happened, and started crying towards the end a little bit. When she finished, Amanda engolfed her in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry, hun," she whispered. "It's gonna be alright."

**A/N Did you like it? Questions, Comments? Let me know! Review! –Arya- **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm baaack! lol sorry the last chapter was soo short. Promise this one's the longer! The longest one I've written yett, which is a pretty big accomplishment! Happy Turkey Day to my fellow Americans! R/R**

**Chapter 15**

Lily cried for a while, well until there were no tears left. She fell asleep in Amanda's embrace. She sighed, laying Lily in the white bed and tucking her in, like her own mother used to do.

Amanda turned to walk out the room when she heard Lily mutter in her sleep, "James…"

She smiled to herself closing the door behind her. She walked into James's room.

"Well," she said closing the door, "You sure did a hell of a job screwing her up."

She plopped down on the king size bed with the guys. "On a lighter note, I think she's o.k., just a little shaken up that's all."

Sirius and James exchanged looks. Amanda gave them a half smile.

"Now what?" Sirius asked after awhile.

"We got to think of a plan."

The three seventeen year-olds stuck their heads together. "Now think…," Sirius said, "What would Remus do?"

Amanda and James laughed quietly. "He'd probably say that I really screwed up and then give me some chocolate. Then he'd tell me to go and talk to Lily," James said quietly. "And apologize, then snog her madly, if she accepts my apology."

"I don't think he'd suggest the snog part," Amanda giggling, "but everything else seems good."

The guys laughed. "When should I go?"

"Not for a while," Amanda said, "give her time to cool off, and more importantly she's sleeping."

"Oh," James said sounding disappointed.

"Fine," she said sounding annoyed. "Go get her tiger."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" James said running out of the room leaving Amanda and Sirius laughing on the bed. Sirius looked at Amanda passion shining in his grey eyes. She smiled slyly with just as much passion.

"We haven't spent any _alone_ time since you've been here," Sirius said leaning closer to her.

"Oh, really now?" she asked innocently.

"Oh yeah," he said seductively leaning towards her. Amanda pushed him back; Sirius looked rather hurt. She smiled and jumped on him giving him the snog of a life time.

Meanwhile, James nearly tripped over the fifty-year-old rug in the hallway, broke his glasses, repaired his glasses, and ran into Lily's door all in a matter of five minutes of leaving his room. _This is not going to end well_, he thought to himself knocking on the door.

No answer.

He tried again, no answer. He knocked louder this time, and once again no answer. _Damn she can sleep though anything_, he thought to himself pounding on the door. Sooner or later, the later one, James decided to just open the door seeing as Lily wasn't opening it any time soon.

James slowly opened the door, taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure if Lily was up or if she was sleeping. If she was awake, then he was in for a world of hell. He'd seen Lily blow up at him before, but he really didn't know what to expect from this. Before it was always a rejection now it was because she was heart broken. Sad really how things turn out sometimes.

Lily was asleep on her bed, surrounded by a sea of white, her red hair flowing like a waterfall over her pillow. She had a peaceful look on her face which made James smile. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He gently shook her awake.

"Five more minutes," Lily mumbled in her sleep.

"No," James said chuckling. He shook her again.

"Go away," Lily swattered his hand away.

"No," James said tickling her.

Lily's eyes shot open as she laughed. Her checks flushed a red to rivil her hair, and James thought he never saw a prettier sight. She caught sight of him and stopped laughing.

"Are you here to yell at me again and tell me about my 'perfect life'?" Lily spat at him.

"No," James said slowly and choose his words carefully. "Lily, I'm- I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I should have gotten the whole story from you instead of loosing my temper like that.

"I know I can be a jerk, a bastard and a bullying toe rag," James continued. Lily smiled weakly looking up at him. "And I know that I really don't deserve you after everything that I've put you through and you have every right to be mad at me. But please I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you never want to go out with me again, or even want to be friends but will you forgive me?"

Lily looked into James's eyes and saw guilt and remorse. She pulled her legs up into her chest and sighed.

"James, I could never stay mad at you but you really did hurt me, but" she continued, "I probably shouldn't have run out on you like that or jumped to conclusions either. So, I really have no right to be mad at you, if anything you should be mad at me."

"Lils, I could never be mad at you," James said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand linguring. "We have something special, something I've never felt with a girl before. I really can see spending the rest of my life with you: getting married, having kids, seeing our grandkids, growing old together. I can see that with you. I don't wanna mess this up because of a stupid fight we had. So, truce?"

James removed his hand from behind her ear and held it out to her. She smiled at him, shaking it.

"Truce."

Hazel met emerald; James leaned closer to Lily. She closed her eyes, leaning closer to him. He ran his hand through her hair, as Lily put her arms around his neck. They met in a sweet kiss. It wasn't hard, pushed, or passionate, but a soft, sweet kiss that Lily had missed so much.

The couple pulled apart after a few minutes, smiling at each other.

"Come on," James said standing up, holding out a hand for Lily. "I left Sirius and Amanda alone. It can't end well."

Lily smiled taking his hand.

Turns out Amanda and Sirius had a heated snogging session when Lily and James walked in. The couple teased the caught snoggers for a little while until Amanda dragged Lily off to have some girl talk and what not.

"I take it went well," Sirius said casually.

"Oh, very well," James said raising an eyebrow.

Later, Lily and Amanda joined the guys and they sat up talking about everything until about three in the morning. Lily fell asleep leaning against James chest while Amanda was out like a light, sleeping soundly in Sirius's lap. James and Srius fell asleep soon after too tired to move their girlfriends to Lily's room.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think. Reviews are like breathing. There little oxygen atoms that keep me alive and writing! Keep me alive and send me reviews! That's all I'm saying. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So, I'm stumped right now, I'm feeling lazy lately and I'm getting bored with this story. I don't know if it's just I don't have time for it or I'm just not interested in the plot. I have no idea. But I will continue the story for you lot, cause you're just so special to me. So this chapter gets inside Lily's head, sorry if it seems rushed I just wanna get them back into Hogwarts. Maybe a little bit more music class? R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this… haha… if I was JKR would I be writing fanfiction? I own nothing except my writing. No characters, no setting. And no hostess products. Nothing.**

**Chapter 16**

The days flew by for the happy couples. Lily and James grew closer and closer everyday, laughing at the littlest things, arguing just for the fun of it, sometimes just sitting in each others company was enough for them. Amanda and Sirius spent a lot of time snogging and playing in the snow, a favorite past time for Amanda. However they spent their days, the four teenagers were always having a good time.

Though with all the good holiday cheer, Lily wasn't up to her usual self. The death of her parents was starting to sink in and the reality of the whole situation. She'd gone the day after she found out to settle the will of her parents. Everything went to Petunia, seeing as she was the eldest, but Lily got a few things here and there. Like her mother's wedding ring, a small gold heart shaped locket, and a couple family albums. Also, in the will, it said when she got married she would receive half of her parents money they had left behind. Lily smiled when she received the small box of items. Her mother knew her well. She'd always admired her mother's ring. It was simple: a small opal surrounded by five diamonds. The locket was also simple: just little intricate design of flowers, though Lily could never get it open. Her mother once told her she'd be able to open it when the time was right. Lily laughed as she went through the photo albums. So many memories, so many good times. She smiled sadly, tears in her eyes; she never got to say good-bye. That's the thing she regretted. Never saying good-bye, never telling her folks that she loved them.

James seemed to notice Lily's deflate, and tried to get her mind of things. Lily knew he was trying and everything but it just didn't seem to be working. She found herself crying a lot even though she knew her parents wouldn't want her to. She just couldn't help it. She knew they were in a better place but it still hurt to see them go.

Lily woke up early New Year's Eve. She sighed to herself, getting used to the whole white themed room. She was going to miss this place when they got back to Hogwarts. She quickly got out of bed, and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Yawning, she opened the fridge to crab the orange juice out and poured herself a glass. She heard a wolf whistle behind her.

"What?" Lily said as she looked over herself. She was wearing a white cami that stopped above her belly button, and pink sweats stripped with all different blues. So, they were a little showy, but there PJ's no one's supposed to see them.

"Damn, Lily, you look good in PJ's," Sirius said with a grin.

"Good to know," she taking a sip of orange juice.

"Really, it shows off your curves and who knew you had a killer body and look at your-"

"Padfoot, are you hitting on my girlfriend?" James said cutting in walking into the room.

"No," Sirius said frowning. He added, "Just complimenting her on her wonderful body."

James rolled his eyes and Lily giggled. Grabbing an apple he said, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Why, yes, yes he does," Amanda said walking into the kitchen. "And he'd better stop hitting on his _girlfriend's_ best friend."

"It's not hitting, it's _complimenting_," Sirius said annoyed.

The other three rolled their eyes not wanting to deal with him this early in the morning. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked into the room. There was a quick exchange of Happy New Year's Eve throughout the room.

Surprisingly, the Potters, being a pureblood family, only had three house elves (Twinkie, HoHo, and Zinger) and only used them when needed for extra things, like laundry and when they needed an errand run or if they where too busy to write a letter. Also, they used a ton of muggle appliances and electronics in their home unlike other pureblood families. It wasn't that hard to tell that the Potters were a very unconventional wizarding family.

Out of the blue, HoHo, the house elf, apparated into the kitchen. She quietly squeaked: "Does the Mrs.'s and Mr.'s wants anything?"

"Oh, no, thank you, HoHo," Mrs. Potter said kindly. "We've got it all covered, but could you get the kids' clothes all washed so that they're ready for when they return to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Mistress Potter, anything for the Misses," HoHo said excitedly as if it was the best thing in the world. And with a loud crack, HoHo was gone.

"James," Lily asked pouring herself a bowl of Cheerios.

"Hmmm," he answered taking another bite of his apple.

"Why is your house elf named HoHo?"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James and Sirius all started cracking up while Amanda and Lily looked at them confused.

"Well-"James started but Sirius cut him off.

"When Jamsie here," he said slinging his arm around James's shoulder, "was a young lad, he had a fond liking towards all those Hostess products, and the Potters here let their son name the house elves, and out popped: Twinkie, HoHo, and Zinger. Well once you name a house elf it only responds to that name."

"Fond liking?" Mr. Potter snorted. "It was more like an obsession. Every meal had either a HoHo, Twinkie or a zinger in it, and every time you asked him what he wanted to eat he would say HoHo, HoHo, HoHo!"

"It wasn't like that," James said blushing. "It was Twinkies, duh."

The Potters including the rest of the seventeen year olds in the room laughed their heads off. Once everyone's face returned to normal color, they had a hardy breakfast of pancakes, sausage, cereal, bacon, and of course hoho's.

"Prongs," Sirius said leaning back in his chair, "What are we doing for New Year's?"

"I don't know, we could through a party er something, just a small one though nothing too big," James answered thoughtfully.

"That'd be fun," Lily piped in. "And we could see if Remus, Jasmine, and Peter could come over, and maybe Alice and Frank too. I hear they've been going steady for awhile."

"Yeah and we could use the third floor," Sirius said. "No one ever uses it, and we could get some funky music and get Zinger to whip up some food."

"Yeah! And we can probably nick some Firewhisky while we're at it," James said suggestively.

"NO!" Amanda and Lily shouted at the same time. Neither had any experience with the beverage and did not want their boyfriends getting all loopy on them.

"Fine," the guys pouted.

Remus, Jasmine, and Peter came over around seven that night, just in time for dinner. Alice and Frank were coming over a little later due to Frank's mother wanting to make sure her son got a healthy dinner and Alice unwillingness to leave her boyfriend. Dinner was a huge spread of just about everything under the sun. There was steak, chicken, sea food, turkey, and potatoes of every kind, corn, green beans, fruit, juice, milk, pumpkin juice, an array of desserts and other sides. It was enough food to rival a feast at Hogwarts. The seven teenagers dug in and soon there was hardly anything left on the table, mostly because of Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Amanda.

Alice and Frank arrived shortly after the group thanked the Potters for the meal, and headed up to the third floor which had been turned into a small dance floor, complete with automatic DJ, snacks, butterbeer, couches, and to the girl's dismay: Firewhisky.

The girls started screaming as "The Way I Are" came on. Jasmine pulled Remus onto the floor, and started dancing with him while he sang, "_I ain't got no money, I ain't got no car to take you on a date, I can't even buy you flowers, but together we'll be the perfect soulmates. Talk to me girl."_

Jasmine smiled as she sang back to him, _"Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me. If we go thouch, you can still touch my love, it's free. We can work without the perks just you and me, thug it out 'til we get it right. Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are,"_ as she finished she threw her arms around his neck.

"_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped. Can you handle me the way I are?"_ Remus sang, nervous about her being so straight forward with him.

"_I don't need the G's or the car keys, Boy, I like you just the way you are,"_ she sang shaking her head back and forth. Remus smiled at her; joining with her they sang, _"Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip 'Cause I like, I like, I like…." _

They finished out the rest of the song beautifully with Sirius joining in for a little bit, but ended up getting slapped by his girlfriend. Everyone clapped for them as they finished, Remus whispered into Jasmine's ear, "Wow, that was amazing."

She smiled back at him, "So are you." She said kissing him full out on the mouth.

Lily, Alice, and Amanda smiled at each other, and started giggling madly at the couple. James, Frank, Sirius, and Peter all looked at each other feeling out of place, which made the girls laugh even harder. Alice whispered something into Lily's ear, and her eyes went wide. Lily whispered something back and Alice nodded. Lily looked at her desperately but Alice nodded. The red head looked like she could kill right now, but never the less walked over to James.

"Hey, do you have a karaoke machine?" she asked smiling.

"Umm, yeah why?" James asked looking at her.

"Ah-" Lily turned to look at Alice but she sent her a look that said do it. Lily looked at her frustrated but turned back to James smiling. "Can you sing?"

"What?"

"Can you sing?" she repeated.

"Define sing?"

"You can carry a tune," she said annoyed.

"Yeah, but-"

"Good enough," Lily said pulling him towards the auto DJ. "Umm, Our Song Taylor Swift please, the karaoke edition."

The robot nodded at her kindly, handing them both microphones. She smiled, thanking him.

"Lily," James started, "I'm not too sure about this, like I said I'm not exactly the best singer out there."

"Just follow the words, and sing whenever I say he says or it said or I gesture to you. Just read the words and you'll be fine, ok?"

"Sure," James looked a little green but it might have been the disco ball.

"Just take a deep breath and you'll be fine," Lily said as the music came on, she sang, _"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car…. He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart. I look around, turn the radio down. He says"_

"_Baby is something wrong?"_ James sang hesitantly. Lily smiled at him.

_"I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song, and he says..."_

_"Our song is the slamming screen door, sneakin' out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your mama don't know"_ at the don't' know Lily sang with James in harmony. Then left him to sing again.  
_"Our song is the way you laugh,"_ James sang getting a little bit more confident, smiling at her. _"The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have," _Lily sang harmony again, though joined him with the rest. _"And when I got home ... before I said amen asking God if he," _James smiled at her; she smiling back raising an eyebrow at him singing, _" could play it again."_

She took over again singing: _"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day had gone all wrong and been trampled on and lost and thrown away. Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed. I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said..." _

_"Our song is the slamming screen door, seakin' out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your mama don't know"_ again at the don't know Lily sang with James in harmony. Then left him to sing again.  
_"Our song is the way you laugh. The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have," _Lily sang harmony, and joined him. _"And when I got home ... before I said amen.  
Asking God if he,"_ James sang smiling at her letting her finish singing, _"could play it again."_

The music broke out into a guitar solo, with Lily and James jamming out on stage, their friends laughing at them. Lily sang _"La la la da…. I've heard every album-"_ James cut in singing, _"listened to the radio!"_ Lily rolled her eyes at him. They both sang, _"Waited for something to come along,"_ they stole glances at each other, smiling. Lily sang, _"That was as good as our song..._

"Cause our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on his window," she gestured to James laughing. _"When we're on the phone and he talks real slow cause it's late and his mama don't know."_  
James joined Lily, substituting the he's with she's and the him's with her's, _"Our song is the way he laughs. The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have." And when I got home, before I said amen, asking God if he could play it again."_

Lily was laughing singing,"_ Play it again…oh yeah," _

"_Ah yeah,"_ James cut in making her laugh even harder.

_"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,"_ Lily sang slowly, as James came from behind putting his arms around her waist. _"I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I... wrote down our song…"_

"How was that?" James asked breathing down her neck, as their friends plus the auto DJ clapped for them.

"Perfect," she answered smiling.

"Not as perfect as you though," he said kissing her.

"Sirius! Why can't you be like that?" Amanda asked her boyfriend.

"Cause you wouldn't love me if I was," Sirius said shrugging.

"Oh, just kiss me you, bastard!" Amanda yelled at him.

"Oh, with pleasure," Sirius said granting her wish.

**A/N Sorry, again for the delay, but it's long… for me any way. I'm proud of myself. And I have big news for you all! I got a boyfriend! Hehe I'm soo excited. Lol So review! Make me even happier! -Arya- **


End file.
